


Perhaps, I Fell for You.

by orbitupsize



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love at First Sight, M/M, Minor Character(s), My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-08-14 18:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16498052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orbitupsize/pseuds/orbitupsize
Summary: Daniel was born in Busan and lived there his whole life. Suddenly, he had to move to Seoul as his mum shifted headquarters for her job. Daniel was reluctant. However, he at least has Jisung and Woojin that he knew since elementary school, they now live in Seoul, and they contact each other often. How’s Daniel’s life going to change after moving? Is he going to be love-struck for someone that he had just met in his new school?





	1. Ready for a New Beginning?

**Author's Note:**

> took me long enough to start writing! just for curious people, ive been listening to kpop since 2011 so this is the only fic i wrote altho being a fan for 7 years sobs
> 
> i had this plan to write since july/august? i put it away bc i had a huge exam to worry about but now that it’s almost over i can afford to begin this!
> 
> the first chapter shall be only about Daniel. enjoy!

“Mum, how are we going to move so much stuff across the country? We’ve got to get rid of some stuff. Why not keep some at Grandma’s?”

Daniel was aware of how sentimental his mum was, unwilling to part from things that are of significance, such as the gifts that she received from his late dad.

“Hm, grandma’s it is then. Quick, put all these in the box and wrap all the fragile with the newspaper alright? I’ve got to tell her that we’re coming.”, Mama Kang said, urging Daniel to finish up so that they could make it to Grandma’s before dinnertime.

Daniel did as he was told, and an hour after, they had set off for a thirty-minute drive to Grandma’s.

As soon as they arrived, Daniel ran into the house and hugged his grandmother. Grandma ruffled his black hair and said, “Aigoo, look at this skinny boy. You ought to eat at least 3 bowls of rice before you leave! I’ve made some marvellous dishes just for us. But first, go help your mum with the stuff.”

They then indulged themselves in a good spread of fragrant, home-cooked food after mother and son were done with moving the things in.

—

_the next day_

Today’s the day. Daniel and his mum are finally going to Seoul.

“Are you done yet? You’ve been in the shower for almost an hour already, we need to leave!”, Daniel’s mum chided him as they were supposed to set off as early as possible but Daniel just had to delay it.

“Coming...”, Daniel was still in deep thoughts about moving to Seoul while water from the shower head had been pouring on him for 45 minutes. He got out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist, going into his room.

Wearing his Gucci tee tucked into his ripped jeans that hugged the length of his legs, he looked at the mirror, adjusting strands of hair hovering across his face, admiring his own features. “Why am I still single when I look this good? I’m getting thirsty over myself,” he spoke to the mirror like he was expecting an answer from the mirror.

—

Daniel and his mum stood in front of the door of their new home. “We’re here,” they both said at once as if on cue.

Unlocking the door, they enter a slightly unfurnished, yet spacious and bright apartment. With light beige wooden styled floors and white walls, high ceilings, and windows extending from the floor to the ceiling, the afternoon sunlight beamed through the window, highlighting the details of the living room.

Lighting fixtures of long wires of different lengths hung from the ceiling, its light shades looking like small, inverted silver bowls. A painting was fastened on the wall, with a long orange leather sofa beneath it. The apartment had a fusion of minimalistic designs with modern designs, with an open kitchen concept, enhancing the spaciousness of the living space.

Both mother and son shifted the boxes and boxes of belongings into their new home. Their 4 cats were released into the apartment as soon as they got in, letting the felines to begin to busily explore the foreign land.

Come nightfall, they were drained out from unpacking the items and placing them in their designated positions in the house. They retired to their bedrooms.

Carrying a box containing his clothes, mangas, other books, trophies and medals, and his framed photos, Daniel entered his room. Daniel’s room was huge, just perfectly designed for the huge man (or choding*). His desk was facing a wall, near the window, with long curtains drawn. His wardrobe was adjacent to the door of his bedroom. His king-sized bed was just beside his desk, his dresser opposite the bed. A bookshelf stood with the dresser. He had a mini fridge with his bed too, since he liked to snack every now and then. He had already set up his computer, together with his gaming chair and other gaming accessories, and placed his apeach** and spiderman plushies neatly on the top of the short headboard of his bed.

He arranged the remaining of his belongings before plunging onto the bed.

Daniel thought, “It’d be nice to have someone I love to cuddle with on this large bed...” To think of it, Daniel had never once dated, although he had people of both genders coming up to him and confessing to him, giving him letters and/or gifts. He had never felt the ‘click’ with anyone. He had no idea which gender he preferred either. Maybe guys as he would sometimes look at some good-looking strangers for way too long, that they'd go up to him and ask "What's the matter? Is there ketchup on my shirt?" Daniel’s eyelids felt heavier by the second, then he soon drifted into his la la land...

—

Daniel was roused from his deep slumber as the sun rays pierced his eyes. He rubbed his eyes and stretched while yawning loudly, his mouth opened wider than a volcano’s crater. He thought through his plans for today: playing with his cats, then playing his games, preparing for school... His eyes lit up with excitement. He remembered Woojin and Jisung who are from the same province as he is.

Unlocking his phone, he searched for their contact names, “Ah ha!” he said as he found their contacts and had immediately begun typing a message. “Hey guys, I’m already in Seoul, wanna go for lunch later? We’ve got a whole lot of things to talk about *star-eyed emoji 2x*” and he proceeded to send it to the duo.

At the speed of light, a reply came with a kakaotalk* notification ringtone. “Text me your address, we’ll pick you up!”, Jisung replied.

After texting Jisung his address, he headed for a wash-up, greeting his cats with pets and smooches while on the way to the washroom.

He made some cereal and brought it to the dining table. The cats swarmed him, brushing their heads against his sweatpants and meowing, telling Daniel that they want their breakfast too. Daniel then fed the cats and gawked at them munching earnestly on their food before returning to his cereal.

—

“Ding Dong!”, the doorbell rang, and Daniel immediately knew who was right outside the door and ran to unlock the door.

He hugged Jisung as soon as Jisung opened the door. “L-let go... I-I c-c-an’t b-breathe if y-you’re gonna strangle me like this...” Daniel loosened his hold of Jisung gradually while Jisung pleaded to be released.

“I MISSED YOU, OF COURSE, I AM GOING TO HUG YOU LIKE THIS!!!” Daniel retorted. Jisung proceeded to pinch Daniel’s cheeks.

“Woah, your new place is really huuuuuuuge, ideal for us to crash here anytime...”

“Sure, sure, anytime you’d like, my mum’s as welcoming as always. Since you could take over her as my new mum too, with your nagging skills, and cooking skills, which I'd say...quite sub-par,” which incited a light punch from the older man.

“Now go get changed. We’re meeting Woojin in 15. I’ll play with your children while you’re at it.”

—

“So, when are you starting school, we have to go to school together!” an excited Woojin inquired.

“Tomorrow perhaps? I haven’t got my uniforms and textbooks...”

“You could loan mine for tomorrow, although you might stretch it out I have a few more to spare for this year and next year,” Jisung suggested.

“As always, my lifesaver Yoon Jisung.” Daniel blew kisses to Jisung, who gave a disgusted look in return. “Then we gotta head to Jisung’s place then, let’s go!” Woojin exclaimed. 

—

“Ya, it barely even fits on you, who told you to get so huge. Narrow your shoulders, would you.” Jisung complained as Daniel struggled to wear Jisung’s uniform.

“Remember when my mum told me to do 100 pushups a day when I was obese? It just grew into a habit.”

“Right, when you were shorter than me and looked like a sumo wrestler.”

“Hyung, you’ve really grown a lot, that it feels like you’re a different person,” Woojin added.

“What hyperboles from you two! Aside from my physical structure, I barely changed!” Daniel retorted. They had yet to realise they had been at Jisung’s house for quite a while but when they realised, the sun was already about to set.

“Ok, the pants are good, you could fit in and button up the shirt at the very least so that’s fine. We’ll get the textbooks with you after lessons tomorrow? I have to meet my mum for dinner now so we shall head out.” Jisung handed to Daniel a clean set of his uniform.

They went on their separate ways after leaving Jisung’s apartment. Daniel had come to Seoul occasionally to meet Woojin and Jisung so he briefly knew how to make his way home.

With the liberty of time, he took longer than usual to get home, memorising the facade of certain buildings while on the way back which would be helpful for him to get used to this city.

Unlocking the door to his apartment, he was greeted by his cats running up to him, with cat body language that indicated the want for pets and tickles, to which Daniel complied, leading all four cats into his bedroom.

Jjang-ah, the youngest of the four, sneaked into the wardrobe as Daniel opened it to hang the uniform that Jisung loaned. Daniel picked Jjang-ah up and hugged her. “I’m going to school starting from tomorrow, you see?” Daniel told her.

Jjang-ah just leaps out of his embrace and leaves his room. “How rude…” Daniel remarked and pouted.

After eating takeout from a nearby shop, Daniel prepares himself mentally for a new beginning, a new school, new environment, new teachers, new classrooms, new friends. “Would I be able to fit in though?” He mumbled to himself...

 

———

 

* - choding is a korean term, which means child-like?  
** - apeach is one of the chararcters in kakaotalk  
*** - kakaotalk is an application that koreans mostly use, just like whatsapp or line in certain countries


	2. Our First Day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the day when Ong Seongwoo and Kang Daniel meet. It is the first out of their many other firsts that they will experience in the future.
> 
> In this chapter, I tried to show how OngNiel clicks so well, that on their first day, they're already bantering off, when they started off awkwardly in the morning, outside the school gates.
> 
> Why is it that they click so well?
> 
> Is it the Power of Destiny?
> 
> 1¹¹ = 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm honestly so thankful for everyone's responses. I love and appreciate them. Ever since I began this fic, and we're two chapters in, I already have achieved milestones. I received kudos, bookmark, and a motivating comment! Oh and I wrote to 2.6k for this chapter! 
> 
> I promised that the update would be yesterday,,, but I had a hectic weekend. Sorry!
> 
> Anyways, enjoy chapter 2!

An Iron Man alarm clock rang. Gradually lifting his eyelids to allow his eyes to get used to the sudden brightness, Seongwu used his sense of touch to find his phone and unlocked it.

 

Looking at the date displayed on his phone, he said to himself, “Finally. A new chapter of my life begins today.”

 

Seongwu laid in his bed for about ten minutes, with all the energy that he could gather, he dragged himself out of bed to get ready for his first school day in a new school.

 

“You can do this. Talk to people. Try to be as sociable as possible, Seongwu. Don’t isolate yourself. Don’t be afraid, when you’ve nothing to be afraid of,” Seongwu reassured himself while looking at his mirror, with his toothbrush in his mouth, foam from his brushing drooling out of his mouth.

 

He may have accidentally swallowed some foam while giving himself the pep talk. He spits out the foam. Guggled his mouth repeatedly to get rid of any lingering taste of his minty toothpaste. Guggled some mouthwash. He is all set.

 

Drying his ash-brown hair with his bath towel in his room, Seongwu picked up his uniform and brought it to his nose, “Mhmm, my new detergent sure smells amazing.”

He puts on his clothes, wore his socks, wore his shoes. Now he’s ready to go. Wait.

 

He forgot something.

 

He KNOWS that he forgot something.

 

He can’t remember exactly what he forgot.

 

Oh!

 

He remembered what he had just forgotten about.

 

He dashes to the refrigerator to grab his packet of banana milk.

 

He finally leaves his house.

 

Seongwu drank the banana milk while walking to the bus stop to take the bus to his school. It has been a routine since elementary school. He finishes his milk just in time for the bus.

 

He hopped onto the bus, it was not crowded but he had to sit with a random dude. _That guy is wearing the same uniform as I am_ , Seongwu thought,  _He’s in the same school as I am?_  

 

Mustering any courage that he had, Seongwu asked him, “Are we from the same school?”.

 

“Sorry, were you talking to me?” that guy removes his earpiece.

 

“Yes,”.

 

”Why else would I be wearing this uniform then?” a smile forming on the stranger’s face.

 

“Oh yeah, right...Excuse my dumbass.”

 

They both alight at the same stop. Seongwu walks towards the school, slower than the dude, as he took his own sweet time to bask in his new surroundings. He didn’t notice that the stranger had stopped walking. And only realised when he turned around to face Seongwu, extending his hand, “I’m Yoon Jisung, from Year 2 of Seoul National High. My classroom is in the West Wing, and you?”

 

Seongwu takes Jisung’s hand and gives a light shake, “I’m Ong Seongwu, also Year 2. It’s my first day here, so I have no idea where my classroom is. I ought to head to the admin office though, see you around then!” Seongwu waved goodbye to Jisung and walks off into the school.

 

“Wait!” Jisung called out to Seongwu. “Uh, I have another friend who’s coming for his first day too, would you mind going with him? He’s not here yet... His name is Daniel. Kang Daniel. He’s really tall, has black hair, and super broad shoulders.”

 

Two humans walk towards Jisung, “Hey Jisung!”, they yelled.

 

“Oh look, speak of the devil. Now you know who Daniel is,” Jisung points towards Daniel for Seongwu.

 

Seongwu looked at Daniel. 

 _He indeed does have broad shoulders, like really broad, and also a gorgeous child-like face, such contrasting features he has,_ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __Seongwuthought. Daniel looks at Jisung’s index finger, then at the person that is with Jisung. He stood still, admiring the features of Seongwu’s face from a distance, “Whoa, who’s that Greek god?” he muttered to himself. Meanwhile, Woojin continued walking towards Jisung.

 

“Hyung, we went to buy some waffles, you’d like some?” Woojin asked Jisung.

 

“Nah, mum made breakfast today.”

 

“Aight,” Woojin faces Seongwu, “And...you are?”

 

Daniel quickly snaps out of his trance. Then he caught up with Woojin. 

“O-oh hi, I’m Ong Seongwu, a Year 2 and it’s my first day here.”

 

“And mine too! I’m Kang Daniel,” he extends his hand almost immediately due to how excited he was to begin to know Seongwu, Seongwu takes his hand gingerly, giving it a light shake, and smiled at him, his eyes forming crescents.

 

“I’m Park Woojin, also a Year 2, but not new here. Nice to meet you.”

 

“So, we are all Year 2s huh…” Seongwu said.

 

“Yeah… Oh! You and Daniel have to go to the admin office, don’t you? Get going then!” Jisung reminded.

 

Daniel and Seongwu began walking to the admin office. An awkward atmosphere lingered, it was about to make the both of them explode. They both exchanged glances, and they quickly looked away whenever eye contact was made.

 

“...Y-you’re really handsome, you know,” Daniel blurted out, and he immediately cupped a hand to his mouth, and slapped it lightly a couple of times. Seongwu doesn’t move a step, instead, he looks into Daniel’s eyes, “Nope, I’m unaware. But I think you’re really handsome too, or cute? I-I don’t know anymore,” Seongwu instantly began to brisk walk to the office.

 

—

 

Now Seongwu and Daniel are in front of the whole class, to introduce themselves.

 

“Hi, I’m Ong Seongwu, please say my name correctly, and I moved here from Incheon! I like to sing and dance. Oh! I do like reading too. Nice to meet all of you~”

 

Daniel gave Seongwu a glance, he’s swelling with pride for someone that he barely knew.

 

“Hi! I’m Kang Daniel. I was in Busan. Born there. Now I’m here. I like singing and dancing too. And I game. Hahah. And that’s about it.”

 

They glimpsed at each other for a mere millisecond. Their hearts were about to jump out from their chests from the mere eye contact.

 

Their common likes had the whole class making odd noises, teasing the new students. Seongwu was baffled as he didn’t have any clue about the situation. While Daniel scratched his head right above his right ear, his both ears were flushed with red...

 

“He’s whipped. His ears are doing the _thing_.” Jisung tapped on Jaehwan, his deskmate.

 

“We’ve got some interrogation to do~” Jaehwan responded.

 

Mrs Kim, their homeroom and chemistry teacher, gestured to the two empty desks at the back of the class for Seongwu and Daniel, which was their assigned seats. 

 

—

_kakaotalk_

 

 **Mrs Kim’s Kiddos** 29

 

_You have been added to this chatroom_

_+82 ** **** **** joined this chatroom_

 

**Mrs Kim**

Welcome to the class chat!

**You**

Ah hi…I suppose another person added is Seongwu...

**Mrs Kim**

Yes!

**Mrs Kim**

Everyone, report for your chemistry remedial on time!

 

—

 

Daniel stared at his phone, at Seongwu’s contact.

 

He saves Seongwu’s contact name as ‘ _My new love_?’.

 

“No, no, no. Too cheesy,” he edits the contact name.

 

‘ _God_ ’

 

“Uh...nah.”

 

‘ _Lord Seongwu_ ’

 

“Seems about right,” he pressed ‘ _Save_ ’ on his phone, and chuckled at his own silliness.

 

Someone taps him on his shoulder, once he recognised the person that tapped on him, his pupils dilated, and he instinctively hid his phone in his pocket.

 

“Oh.. Hi!” Daniel tried to keep a straight face, he couldn’t help but to smile in Seongwu’s presence.  ~~(gay panics)~~

 

“I’m hungry, and I‘m too shy to ask anyone else other than you, so can we go to the cafeteria for fooooooood?” Seongwu pouted, his bottom lip sticking out, and he patted his non-existent tummy.

 

“Yeah sure, l-let’s go?” Daniel wished that there was a hole for him to hide in, he couldn’t stop his heart from fluttering, _this infatuation has to stop_ , he thought.

 

They went to the cafeteria. They saw Jisung, Woojin, and a few new faces having their lunch. They walked up to the group and took a seat.

 

“Hi! I’m Seongwu, he’s Daniel (Daniel gave a wave from behind Seongwu), we’re the new kids,” Seongwu introduced themselves to the new faces.

 

“I’m Jaehwan, and he’s Minhyun (points to the guy behind him)! Sitting with Jisung is Sungwoon, Jihoon with Woojin, and then Jinyoung’s still buying food with Daehwi.”

 

“Do all of you eat together for every break?” a curious Daniel asked.

 

“Yeah we do, we’ve been doing this since Year 1! Now we have two more to join us! That makes us 10,” Woojin gestured to everyone. “Now these two lovebirds are back, took you long enough huh.”

 

“Ah~don’t be like that to us, Woojin. Anyways, hello, I’m Daehwi, and he’s Jinyoung,” Daehwi said shyly.

 

Both Seongwu and Daniel gave them a little wave, “He’s Seongwu, and I’m Daniel.”

 

Seongwu only realises how nice his name only sounded when Daniel said his name.

 

“Seongwu, Daniel, didn’t you two say that y’all like singing? We should go for a noraebang* session someday!” Jaehwan suggested, his face lit up from the idea that came up to his mind, dumpling-like cheeks puffed up. 

 

“Sounds great, Daniel?” Seongwu chirped in agreement.

 

“If you want me to then I’m coming along~ Didn’t you say you were famished? We need to get food.” Daniel reminded Seongwu.

 

As both of them walked away, the whole group huddled closer, “Don’t we think we’ve got something to do about them? They look at each other like how Woojin looks at Jihoon, and they only just met today,” Minhyun questioned, earning a punch on his arm from both Woojin and Jihoon, they then hi-fived each other.

 

“Definitely,” the rest said.

 

—

 

Daniel ogled at Seongwu, who’s now sleeping on his right arm in the midst of lessons. Daniel wasn’t even listening to the lesson, he stayed still for 30 minutes, he couldn’t take it anymore, his arm is sore, he needs to pee, but he holds all in just for Seongwu.

 

Just then, Seongwu was awoken from his beauty sleep. He sat up and does a little stretch and yawns, which Daniel immediately uses his hand to stifle so to avoid a scolding.

 

 _Cute_ , was what Daniel had in his mind.

 

As Daniel’s hand touches Seongwu’s lips to stifle his yawn, Seongwu instantly became fully awake and alert. “Oh god did I drool on you oh no did I snore in the class did anyone say anything what did the teacher say what did I miss out why was I lying on your arm,” Seongwu is in a state of panic ~~(is it a gay panic,~~ i ~~don’t know)~~.

 

Daniel liked how Seongwu’s lips felt, but he had to put away his desire to touch Seongwu’s lips again, “Dude, chill, one at a time please.”

 

“What happened.”

 

“You just lied on my arms and dozed off. No drooling, no snoring, _perfect,_ ” Daniel makes an ‘ok’ sign with his hand. 

 

“ _Perfect_? What?” Seongwu became slightly confused at the remark.

 

“Oh, nothing. Anyways I wasn’t paying attention to the lesson so we both missed out,” Daniel brushed it off and changed topics.

 

“Why weren’t you paying attention?”

 

Dumbfounded Daniel tried to come up with an answer.

 

“I was- I was sleeping too,” Daniel let out a breath.

 

“Whatever. How long more to dinnertime?” 

 

Seongwu could’ve just checked the time for himself but Daniel just did it for him anyways, “Two more hours…”

 

“Let’s have something later, together?”

 

“Sure thing, we gotta make it quick though, I have to feed my four cats…My mum says I have to because I was the one that decided to adopt all four.”

 

“WAIT, did you just say you have cats?”

 

“Four,” Daniel repeated.

 

“I wanna see them~”

 

“I do have quite a huge album for them in my phone. Lemme show you.”

 

“No, I wanna play with them…”

 

“Uh…”

 

Daniel thought: Is he basically telling me that he wants to go to my house? But we just met today… Not yet...

 

“They’re quite aggressive towards people they’ve never met before so I recommend you not to, why not just look at their photos…,” Daniel swiftly crafted a lie.

 

Daniel points to Rooney, the cat with the full orange coat, “Well, it’s kind of embarrassing to explain how she got that name…”

 

“How are they aggressive? They are such uwus I can’t even”

 

“We should start paying attention in class…”

 

“But what are we gonna eat later?”

 

“Ramen? There’s this ramen place that I went with Jisung a few times. Honestly, it’s not that amazing but I have yet to explore Seoul enough, so…”

 

“We’ll just have to walk around to find anything that looks good then.”

 

Daniel tries to not let the conversation end, “Did you come to school with Jisung today?”

 

“Ah no, I just got onto the same bus as him. He got on it before I did.”

 

“I see…”

 

Once again, silence bestowed upon them.

 

After lessons, students were dragging their feet across the floor, all energy zapped out from them.

 

Jaehwan runs up to Daniel who was walking with Seongwu and taps Daniel on his arm, “Hey did you see Minhyun?”

 

“Nope I had chemistry while he had something else...was it calculus? I have no idea. But I’ve got to go!” Daniel had stopped walking to respond to Jaehwan then had to catch up with Seongwu.

 

Seongwu switches on his phone after having it switched off for the entirety of the school hours today. “What’s this group chat?” Seongwu asked Daniel as he was added to a new group.

 

“That’s the class group chat, Mrs Kim added you in! She added me too, of course. Save my number~~”

 

“What should I put as your contact name? Cat lady?”

 

“Sounds lovely.”

 

Seongwu laughs at Daniel’s remark.

 

They ended up at the nearby 7-11 store, having instant ramen.

 

“We could just come here every day after lessons, instant ramen is cheap anyways, don’t you think so?”

 

“Seongwu ya, your hair will fall off quickly with all these MSG in your system…”

 

“That myth has been debunked! MSG does nothing to your hair, Daniel, you’ve got to read from more reliable websites. And, we won’t have the hassle of deciding what to eat, just choose which flavour we like and that’s it!”

 

“You made some good points, wig.”

 

“Did you just use stan twitter language? Shooketh.”

 

“Yeah, why? I like it,” Daniel giggles at Seongwu’s discovery.

 

“Same. I think we’ve been lingering on twitter so much that internet language becomes our verbal language.”

 

“But don’t you think it’s fun to see people getting confused if we say ‘uwu’ and ‘wig snatched’? It’s entertaining.”

 

“Honestly it is but I’d feel bad when I look at them trying so hard to figure out what we say. But they have to actually use Twitter to understand.”

 

Daniel slurps his last mouthful of soup while listening to Seongwu, “Wahhhhh, that was a really nice bowl of instant ramen. Let’s go, my cats are hungry.”

 

They sat together at the bus stop, waiting for the bus, and also enjoying each other’s presence.

“Daniel, why are you still sitting here? Are you waiting for my bus to arrive? It’s okay! You have to feed your cats…” Seongwu asked, thinking that Daniel doesn’t take the same bus service.

 

Daniel looked at Seongwu confusingly, then realised that Seongwu didn’t know that they both commute with the same bus service. He decided to confuse Seongwu, “Yeah, I’m gonna get on your bus with you. My cats can wait.”

 

“Okay then…”

 

They boarded the bus and sat together, Seongwu right next to the window, Daniel beside the aisle.

 

A few stops later, Daniel pressed the bell without Seongwu’s knowledge, then waved goodbye to Seongwu when the bus stopped and alighted the bus.

 

Seongwu wore a face full of confusion and stared at Daniel as he got off the bus, still waving to him from the bus stop as the bus drove away. He immediately whipped out his phone and texted Daniel.

 

—

_kakaotalk_

 

**cat lady**

 

**You**

Where did you go? Why did you alight?

I’m seriously so confused right now

 

**cat lady**

I went home! Why? You wanted me to stay?

Aww

 

**You**

Uh…anyways what? Where do you live??

 

**cat lady**

Nearby the stop that I alighted at

 

**You**

I thought you were supposed to take a different service… you lied

 

**cat lady**

Heheh. This is fun.

 

—

 

Daniel laughed from reading Seongwu’s texts. Then he tapped on Seongwu’s profile picture, and stared at it, “Really handsome…,” he said that for the umpteenth time today.

 

“GONG!”

 

Daniel’s head hit a lamp post while he was busy admiring Seongwu’s face on his phone. He rubs the tender spot immediately while scrunching his face at the pain.

 

“Ah this Ong Seongwu, had me hitting a lamp post, all thanks to him being so good-looking… That’s how I’m probably going to explain my possible red bump to him tomorrow.”

 

Daniel returns home to a swarm of felines as usual, all meowing and clawing at him for food.

 

Daniel picked up the chubbiest among the four, “Peter, you don’t look that chubby anymore, I’m sorry for my negligence, had to tend to a 21st Century Greek god, shall feed you more from now onwards~ Should I bring him up here? Would y’all like him?”

 

The four cats gave different meows of approval. Was it for Seongwu or for the food?

 

Daniel’s phone that was left on the kitchen counter rang.

 

——— 

 

* - noraebang literally means song room in korean, but it refers to karaoke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm proud of you. You made it through so much dialogue. But what's Ongniel without dialogue. Both of them are so chatty.
> 
> I'd target to finish chapter 3 and 4 by the end of next week!
> 
> I will definitely update at least once per week, I understand the need for constant updates, because of the writing drought in our fandom ;(
> 
> I will reaaaally appreciate any feedback regarding any aspects of my writing, and to make any amendments if necessary.
> 
> So please do either leave comments here, or twt dm me, or curiouscat, both @ orbitupsize!
> 
> Bookmarkthe fic or check my twt for any updates on this fic! 
> 
> Thanks xoxo


	3. Our First Video Call.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here, ongniel goes on facetime with each other, ong cooing over niel's cats, and had enjoyed a showcase that he had never asked for. the next day, they go to school together, meeting their friends, going for lunch breaks together, which would definitely become a regular occurrence.
> 
> they both start off pretty well, being comfortable around each other on their first day already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it’s been a LOOOOOONG while since i last updated, don’t worry, i wouldn’t neglect my fic.
> 
> enjoy!

Daniel went to fetch for his phone. When he got it, the ringing had stopped. He frowned at the abrupt end of his current favourite song, Flowerbomb, which was his ringtone.

 

‘One missed FaceTime from  _ Lord Seongwu _ ’

 

_ Why would Seongwu call me? _

 

Seongwu, on the other hand, was about to press on ‘ _ call’ _ once again when his phone rang instead.

 

“Hey Dan,” Seongwu answered the call. 

 

“Ah Seongwu, what’s the matter?”

 

“I want to see your cats…you’re at home anyways.”

 

_ He’s really insistent about seeing my cats…  _ Daniel thought.

 

“Okay okay, I just fed them. Might be a bit unresponsive, I think I raised four sloths instead of cats,” a corner of Daniel’s mouth quirked up.

 

“All of them are so adorable!” Seongwu was in awe as Daniel showed his cats off.

 

“When they have me as their owner, they’re obviously going to be adorable!” Daniel exclaimed and could be seen looking so boastful on Seongwu’s phone screen, grinning from ear to ear.

 

“Erhhhhhh, nah. You’re cancelled.” Seongwu said jokingly.

 

Seongwu tried his best to keep a poker face when he saw Daniel pouting and his eyes looked down, the urge to break into smiles and to pinch his cheeks were just too irresistible. 

 

“You forgot what you said to me this morning?” Daniel just had to remind Seongwu of that moment.

 

“Stop it~ I’m still embarrassed about it. But I like how you could ‘accidentally’ compliment me.” Seongwu fired back.

 

“Enough about us. Back to my cats!” Daniel was clearly embarrassed too and diverted the topic.

 

Seongwu watched Daniel’s cats in amusement. The four cats of different ages could still mingle together happily. The fattest one, Peter, is more active than the younger cats that are just a few months old. The cats jumping up and down to/from high places such as the top of the refrigerator. Daniel placed the phone at a corner where Seongwu could almost see the entirety of the living room and the kitchen and went into his room.

 

Daniel entered the FaceTime frame, holding onto his fresh clothes and towel, telling Seongwu that he’s going to leave his phone here while he takes a shower.

 

Daniel entered the frame again, but with nothing covering his body except his bath towel, his hair still damp. Seongwu was genuinely surprised by it, a flush crept up his face, and his breath hitched when his eyes trailed from Daniel’s hair, down to his protruding collarbone with his broad shoulders, his toned chest with perked up pink nipples and 

bold body lines defining his packs, then finally to the bulge poking the towel that’s wrapped around Daniel’s waist, an outline of his flaccid length and nutsack was subtly visible. 

 

_ Why does it feel so hot here out of a sudden _ , Seongwu thought. 

 

Daniel gave a grin, coolly left the camera frame and entered his room, which Seongwu guessed from hearing the sound of a door eased shut.

 

Seongwu quickly got a glass of water and downed it in a gulp, trying to get rid of the flush on his face, and to distract himself from what he just saw.

 

Daniel came out of his room in a white Gucci tee and grey sweatpants, Seongwu’s breathing rate rose as his eyes first captured the clothes that showcased Daniel’s figure. Daniel picked up his phone and went into his room, constantly smiling at his phone like the fool he is.

 

“Isn’t it already 8 pm, why is it still so sunny here?” Seongwu asked.

 

“Aren’t you the one stealing the sun’s job, not me. Your smile just brightens my mood, c’mon.” Daniel cheekily replied as he picked up what Seongwu meant. 

 

Seongwu’s heart fluttered at the comment, “Stop attacking my weak heart… Anyways, you wanna get breakfast tomorrow? With me?”

 

“Of course I would want to!” Daniel agreed too excitingly, eyes brightening.

 

“Great, text you later, I gotta take a shower too…”

 

Daniel pouted, making Seongwu more reluctant to end the call, but he had to.

 

“Niel bye!” Seongwu flashed a pretty smile before ending the call.

 

_ This Seongwu is really cute… How am I going to survive school with him?  _ Daniel pondered and sighed.

 

Daniel went onto Instagram, searching for Seongwu’s profile, he couldn’t get enough of looking at Seongwu. 

 

There it is. It was the first profile that appeared when Daniel typed ‘ong’ in the search bar, no surprise.

 

Seongwu’s Instagram profile was pretty neat, just like Seongwu‘s physical appearance. Overall, his feed had a white aesthetic, giving off minimalistic vibes. He had some selcas that were slightly filtered so to blend in with the feed, not to make his face stand out. His poses were so natural, devoid of any form of awkwardness, anyone would think he’s a model just by looking at his pictures. 

 

Well, technically he was. Back in Incheon, he had modelled for numerous brands, such as home shopping websites, and online fashion catalogues, which were locally based.

 

Seongwu took up modelling as a part-time job while juggling with his studies at his previous school, the salary had made his wallet thicker and his bank account balance had more zeroes, but he chipped in some money for his new apartment in Seoul, so that his parents need not to spend so much money on him, lessening their financial burden. His family lived comfortably, they never had any difficulty when it comes to money, because of the fact that they all have good saving habits, or maybe too thrifty, as per what Seongwu would usually say if he were to share about his family. 

 

Daniel felt like a complete creep when he thought of screen capturing Seongwu’s selcas.

 

“There’s nothing wrong with it...right? Just like saving the pictures of my favourite idols?” He tried to convince himself. He still did it nonetheless.

 

He created a new album in his phone gallery, ‘Ddeongwu’, where he moved the screen captures to. 

 

—

_ kakaotalk _

 

**jisungie**

 

**You**

Hyung~ I’m not meeting you guys in the morning

I’m getting breakfast with Seongwu

 

**jisungie**

okay then… u lose out on free gummies tho

 

**You**

What sort of bribery is this >:(

 

**jisungie**

i’m kidding, go have fun with seongwu, it’s good to get closer with ur seatmate,

makes pair/group work less fussy

 

**You**

Alright, good nites hyung

 

—

 

Seongwu woke up the next morning, doing the same old routine. 

 

He did something out of his usual routine, though.

 

He took two packets of banana milk out of his refrigerator before he left his house — one for himself, another for Daniel, of course.

 

Since it was earlier than the usual time he took the bus, there were more vacant seats than usual when he boarded the bus. He took his seat that was next to the window, and placed his bag on the seat next to him, reserving a seat for Daniel as he had learned that Daniel would take the same bus too.

 

— 

 

The bus stopped as someone flagged for the bus at a bus stop, to signal to board. A tall, broad-shouldered student boarded the bus. As to Seongwu’s expectation, it was indeed Daniel. Seongwu immediately waved to Daniel when he recognised the bunny-tooth smile. He took the bag and placed it on his lap, then tapped the empty seat to get Daniel to take that seat. 

 

“G’morning, Seongwu hyung. Did you have a good sleep last night?”

 

“Yeah, I did! I dreamed of being a photographer, going to Santorini and taking beeeeeeeautiful pictures there. Ah, I’d really love it if I could go there,” Seongwu was all smiles, really excited to share about his perfect dream.

 

“Wow, I learn a new thing about you, that sounds like a great hobby. Do you actually do it as a hobby?” Daniel tried to make it seem like it was new information to him, clearly knowing about Seongwu’s hobby after stalking his Instagram feed. 

 

“I’ve been doing it for about four years already. Although I don’t have the money to get a high-end DSLR, I do own a gorgeous camera which is also affordable and takes nice shots. I have a blog dedicated to my hobby and also upload some onto my Instagram. Oh, by the way, do you have one? I’ll follow you! Pass to me your phone.”

 

Daniel without hesitation passed to Seongwu his unlocked phone. Seongwu went into his Instagram and searched for his own profile. 

 

“Oh! You’re already following me? Since when? Your profile isn’t on public and your profile picture isn’t even you. Why didn’t you tell me so? I would’ve returned the follow,” Seongwu was pleasantly surprised that Daniel had been following Seongwu.

 

“Uh……….yesterday? I don’t really like putting my Instagram on public as I post stuff that I would only like my friends to see. I don’t wanna be like a popular cat page, you know.”

 

And the duo continued talking and bickering around for the remainder of their bus journey to the bus stop near their school.

 

—

 

They’ve had their fill for breakfast, and they began to walk towards the school gates to enter their school. 

 

“Hey guys!” a familiar voice called out, and quick footsteps were heard, which were getting closer to Seongwu and Daniel. 

 

Daniel immediately recognised Jisung and waved enthusiastically to him, who was panting although he sprinted for a relatively short distance, noticing the absence of the younger guy, Daniel asked, “Where’s Woojin?”. Seongwu greeted Jisung with a smile.

 

“After we ate, he realised that he forgot to bring out his mathematics textbook from home, so he ran back home to get it. Not gonna cover his ass if he comes late,” Jisung answered Daniel’s enquiry. Daniel then nodded in response.

They walked into the school campus together and talked about what they had for breakfast, how did they spend their time after school. Jisung asking about the new kids’ adjustments to Seoul and the school, and so far how many schoolmates have they conversed with, accompanied with some gossiping where Jisung tells them whoever’s had 4 partners at once, who are the ones receiving numerous love letters underneath their desks and in their lockers, the bullies in school, typical teenager gossip. 

 

They bumped into Jinyoung and Daehwi, the duo goes to school together like it’s a daily routine. The group walked in two rows, Seongwoo and Daniel in front, Jisung, Jinyoung, and Daehwi at the back. Daehwi gave a side-eyed glance to Jisung and raised his brows, to which Jisung returned with a nod, acknowledging Daehwi’s suspicions about Seongwoo and Daniel. 

 

They all giggled and bantered their way to their classrooms, where they began another energy-draining school day.

 

—

 

The group of friends that gather for meal breaks have all agreed (unbeknownst to Seongwoo and Daniel) during their lunch break that Seongwoo and Daniel are not in love with each other  _ yet _ , but they definitely find each other attractive and do look like a good match akin to how a starch molecule fits into the active site of an amylase. and that they shall monitor the duo's progress before deciding to intervene.

 

The aforementioned duo returns with their food trays filled with their lunch, casting curious glares and furrowed their brows at the rest of the group that had suddenly gone silent at the knowledge of their return. Seongwoo and Daniel brushed it off by making facial expressions that said “Well, whatever,” and began eating, facing each other across the table. 

 

Seongwoo picked up a piece of breaded shrimp with the metal chopsticks he brought from home (Seongwoo uses utensils he brought from home so to be  _ environmentally friendly _ , at least that’s what he told his mum) from Daniel’s plate, “Do you mind? You can’t have it, right?”

 

Daniel’s eyes widened slightly, surprised to how Seongwoo knew about his food allergy, and then shook his head in response to Seongwoo, “How did you learn about my allergy? I’m honestly surprised because I don’t tell people about it since no one would ask,”.

 

“Ah, you have forgotten about it. You told me during our call last night! Scatterbrain,” Seongwu mocked at Daniel’s forgetfulness and gently slapped his arm that laid out on the table. Daniel’s eyes looked down and he jutted out his lower lip, faking a pitiful pout at Seongwoo and caressing the spot where Seongwu had playfully hit. Seongwu ruffled Daniel’s jet black locks after witnessing such an adorable sight. 

 

They went back to happily eating their lunch, of course, the rest of the group did, too.

 

—

 

_ fast forward to a month later _

 

Mid-term tests are around the corner. Being the total opposite of academically-inclined, Daniel had been staring at his textbooks blankly for the past 30 minutes, wasting away a perfect Friday night, he doesn’t make his own notes either. He brought his hands to his hair and ruffled it violently in frustration. Rooney, his orange tabby, seemed to realise that her owner (or brother, according to Daniel himself) was clearly in distress. She jumped onto his desk and brushed her head against his arms, to elicit pets from Daniel, which she knew would be good enough to lighten whichever nasty mood he was having. 

 

As expected, Daniel’s hand had lifted off reflexively from his ruffled hair to Rooney’s head, petting her lovingly, while she purred and meowed. 

 

Daniel’s free hand roamed his desk for his phone, picking it up to call “ _ Lord Seongwu _ ”. 

 

Daniel knew he would be his hotline for a study buddy, after finding out that Seongwu apparently scored very well for class quizzes, when asked how he studied, he revealed that he made notes and also studied them often bits by bits with any short period of time he had, such as during commutes back and fro school and queuing for food. Maybe Daniel would begin to do better in school if he actually used the time he had with Seongwu on studies instead of babbling about games that Seongwu would never play.

 

“Seongwu-ya… help me… I’m about to die from procrastination,” Daniel whined into his phone.

 

“What do you want me to do about it, like hit you on the head with the thickest textbook we have to get you to be productive for once? (Chuckles) Oh, the biology one, I wouldn’t mind,” Seongwu responded wittingly.

 

“Noooooooooo, come over to my place, study with meeeeeeeee, you could cuddle with my kitties,” Daniel dragged his words to add a tinge of cuteness.

 

“Cats? Oh hell yeah, I’m coming over right now, cook a gooooood bowl of ramen for me,” Seongwu spoke in a higher pitch, with an excited tone.

 

—

 

_ “knock knock.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello,,, i'm really really sorry i'm just not cut out for writing so ideas just don't come to my head and i'm a super lazy buffoon. i'll stick to impromptu updates instead of scheduled ones,,, do enjoy this chapter, the next shall be better than this, i hope so... to whoever was waiting for my update(i don't think anyone would tho), i'm super thankful yet sorry, so here's a virtual cookie as an apology.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first time writing a fic! please do provide some comments for me in order for me to possibly improve my writing!!! drop some kudos too while ure at it!! im writing all of these by myself, updates may be scheduled/random/spontaneous so subscribe if u wanna!
> 
> (might have grammar mistakes here and there because i only use gr*mm*rly and i wouldn’t say it’s 100% grammar-mistakes-free-proof)
> 
> twt: orbitupsize1  
> cc: orbitupsize


End file.
